La Balada del Loco a Medianoche
by Helena Key
Summary: Años después de su muerte, Inuyasha va a visitar la tumba de Kikyo. AU (InuyashaxKikyo)


**La Balada del Loco a Medianoche**

**One-Shot (Inuyasha)**

_Es una noche fría en la aldea de Wan._

_Las nubes de lluvia, postradas a lo lejos en el cielo nocturno, amenazan con una tormenta._

_Hoy los campesinos no salieron a labrar el arroz: le temían a la fuerza del Raiu y al duro fragor de sus truenos. Cuando el agua de lluvia cae sobre sus siembras no intentan protegerlas. Lo lamentarán luego, cuando las cosechas se inunden._

_El aire se siente frío: el aliento se vuelve espuma al escapar de mi boca. Las noches en La Bahía no son húmedas ni calientes: está no es la excepción. A pesar del miedo de los campesinos, el Raiu no caerá está noche._

_Mi nombre es Inuyasha. Solo Inuyasha, sin apellido._

_Soy el guardián de esta aldea._

_No soy un hombre: no soy solo uno más. Los aldeanos me llaman La Bestia, pero no sé lo que lo que significa._

_Mantengo a esta aldea protegida de los agravios de la guerra. Durante diez años he mantenido en ella la resistencia silenciosa de un solo individuo._

_Empezado mi turno, los damnyos no han puesto pie en estas tierras, y ni una vez los magistrados han posado sus codiciosos ojos sobre ellas. Nadie quiere invadir La Bahía; le temen a la bestia que merodea por sus bosques._

_Creo en la fuerza del Emperador. Esa misma que le fue arrebatada al inicio de la Guerra Civil. Y si esa fuerza debe ser recuperada a expensas de guerra y conquistas... pues que así sea._

_No me hablen de libertad, ni de egoísmo. Son lujos, y yo no creo en los lujos; la guerra acabó con ellos. La guerra acabó con la libertad._

_En esta tierra solo existe el libre albedrió de morir en manos de los Damnyos; de perecer en las frías manos de un solado raso, subyugado bajo el poder de Los Grandes Hombres. La libertad de vivir o morir en un mundo caótico._

_¿Les permitiré esa libertad a los hombres de esta aldea? No. No lo creo._

_¿Me reservo esa libertad que les niego a los demás?_

_No._

_Solo me siento aquí, en medio del frío bosque que rodea sus hogares; en mi jaula. No soy más que un esclavo; un perro guardián. Yo, el amo de todo lo que veo._

_Y solo veo desolación, ruinas y cenizas._

_Tengo tanto, y a la vez tan poco..._

_Los aldeanos no me aman; ni como persona, ni como ideal._

_No me aman, pero me respetan. Me temen, y con eso me basta._

_ - Hola, señorita Kikyo. - _La voz de La Bestia resonó, serena y cordial, en el cementerio de las Almas Satori. Su mano derecha se deslizó a un costado, casi instintivamente, para tomar con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. - _Bonita noche, ¿Verdad?_

_Pero yo no he sido el único al que los aldeanos han temido; hubo otro antes de mí, que tuvo la suerte de ser respetado, y amado al mismo tiempo._

_ - No creas que he venido a verte, porque no es así. - _Recalcó La Bestia, con el desdén calado en la garganta. El olor a cerezos de su melena negra llegó hasta él, abrumándolo. Sus garras chasqueaban a sus costados con nerviosismo.

_Una mujer._

_Una sacerdotisa._

_Otra más de entre tantos renegados que le han dado la espalda al Emperador, y que han esperado, casi con impaciencia, la conquista de los damnyos._

_ - Quizás solo deseaba pasear, quizás solo quería disfrutar de la vista.- _Sus ojos se pasaron, entonces, por el acoplamiento de lapidas a su alrededor; frías y recosas, construidas con piedra caliza. - _Pero eso ya no importa. _- Murmuró, poniéndose de cuclillas y pasando sus garras sobre la tumba de empedrada que se alzaba frente a él. - _Es tiempo de que tengamos una charla._

_Pero la sacerdotisa Kikyo, más que esperarla, quiso apresurar su llegada._

_ - ... ¿Sabes? Siempre fui un admirador tuyo. - _Admitió La Bestia con solemnidad. - _Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Había sido una amenaza._

_ - Oh, pero sé lo que estás pensando. - _Su voz entonces se volvió aguda, chillona, casi femenina, y una gran garra subió para sacudir el cabello tras sus hombros con vanidad. - _"Oh, el pobre chico está loco por mí" Lo siento, señorita. Pero no es así._

_Una amenaza que La Bestia, con colmillos afuera y garras al descubierto, había sacado del camino._

- _De haberte amado, no habría hecho lo que hice. - _Sus ojos miraban el suelo con pesadumbre, bajo el entendimiento de que algo más que tierra y lodo descansaba bajo sus pies. - _Te admiraba. Aunque siempre a distancia. Te veía desde la ventana de mi habitación cuando era pequeño... Entonces, mi madre entraba por la puerta, y yo le preguntaba, "¿Quién es esa señora?". Ella me alejaba de la ventana, con miedo, y me contestaba. "Ella es la señorita Kikyo. Es una mujer muy peligrosa, Inuyasha. Nunca debes dejar que te vea." Y entonces yo le contestaba, "¿Verdad que es muy bonita?"..._

_Yo no tenía permitido mirar por la ventana. Nadie podía verme; especialmente la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Entonces, yo aún no era La Bestia. Solamente era..._

_Un secreto. _

- _Pero no era algo físico... lo que sentía por ti. Sé que no eras de esas. No te amaba como persona; te admiraba como ideal... Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo; ahora hay alguien más. - _El cuerpo de La Bestia se tensó por completo, y en su rostro apareció una expresión llena de ira y rencor. Pero el gritó que escapo de su garganta no fue grave y estruendoso, sino agudo y desesperado.

_Y desde el primer momento en que la vi caminando por los jardines, cuando mi madre me rogaba entre lágrimas que jamás me acercase a la sacerdotisa, supe que algún día tendría que matarla._

_ - "¡¿Qué?! ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Me has remplazado por una ramera de labios pintados y sonrisa incitante?!" - _Tan rápido como apareció su voz llorosa e indignada desapareció, dando paso a una más severa y cortante. - _¡Pues yo disiento! ¡Fue tú infidelidad la que me arrojó a sus brazos! - _La lápida que se erguía a sus pies permaneció inmóvil, impasible. - _¡Ah-ah! ¡Te sorprendí! Pensabas que no sabía lo tuyo, pues lo sé. ¡Lo sé todo!_

_Pero no fue hasta el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en otro, -aquel que miraba con envidia el puesto del Hijo del Sol, y que había puesto sus ojos sobre la aldea de Wan con ansias de conquista- que su muerte dejó de ser algo inevitable, y se convirtió en algo apetecible._

- _La verdad, no me sorprendió. Siempre te gustaron los uniformes_.- Un segundo gritó escapó de la garganta de Inuyasha, afligido y mujeril, resonando en la oscuridad de la noche. - _¡¿Uniformes?! ¡No sé de qué me hablas, tu siempre fuiste el único, Inuyasha!- _La primera voz, finalmente, se hundió en coléra junto a la segunda. - _¡Mentirosa! ¡Zorra! ¡Ramera! ¡¿Acaso niegas que te lanzaste a sus brazos y que con fervor besaste sus botas?!_

Silencio.

La Bestia miró fijamente el pedazo de piedra caliza, y tiritó ante el frío de la noche, al no recibir respuesta.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Eso parece... - _Una garra se movió de sus costados, y se levantó para señalar acusadoramente al objeto inanimado.- _Por fin has mostrado tu verdadera cara. ¡Ya no eres mi sacerdotisa, eres su_ _sacerdotisa! ¡Te arrastraste a gatas a los brazos de otro! ¡¿Pues, sabes qué? ¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego! - _La Bestia llevó su otra garra a la empuñadura de su espada, que aún envuelta en su vaina, palpitaba con furor.

De repente, sus ojos se aguaron en lágrimas, y de su garganta escapó algo parecido a un sollozo.

- _"¡¿Quién es ella, Inuyasha?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?"... Tú no la conoces, Kikyo, y nunca sabrás su nombre. - _Sentenció con desprecio.- _¡Me ha enseñado mucho más que tú como mujer! Me ha enseñado que la libertad es inútil en medio del caos, y que la única forma de encontrar el orden es a través de la represión. No hace promesas, ni las rompe como tú, Kikyo.- _La espada finalmente fue desenvainada.- _Siempre me pregunte por qué no podías mirarme a los ojos, ahora sé la razón. ¡Adiós, mi querida! Me entristecería por nuestra separación, pero ya no eres la mujer que amo. Toma esto como mi regalo de despedida. - _Murmuró, jactándose de la pérdida de una amante, que nunca había sido tal cosa. Entonces, elevó su espada en el aire, ante el plácido brillo de la luna llena, y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la pieza de piedra caliza.

La Bestia hizo una última reverencia, poco característica, y volvió a internarse en el espesor del bosque.

_Los aldeanos me llaman La Bestia por lo que hice._

_Me ven como un monstruo incapaz de sentir amor o simpatía. Pero yo sí puedo amar; y amo más profundamente que los brazos vacios y las convulsiones templadas de un embrutecedor acoplamiento._

_¿Les hablo de ella?_

_¿Del amor de mi vida?_

_No tiene ojos para coquetear, ni boca para prometer. Pero puede verlo todo, y lo comprende con sabiduría. En el umbral de su fuerza, me ciega su luz. ¡Qué estúpido debo parecerle! ¡Tan infantil, incomprensivo y débil! _

_Su alma está limpia; libre de tentaciones o ambigüedades emocionales. No puede odiar, ni compadecerse. No siente ni dolor ni gozo. _

_La adoro._

_No la merezco._

_Amo la pureza de su desdén._

_No me respeta, no me teme._

_Tampoco me ama._

_Quienes no la conocen piensan que es dura y fría, como el acero. Que es cruel, que no tiene vida, ni pasión. Pero no la conocen como yo._

_La adoro; soy su esclavo. Y ninguna libertad podría ser tan dulce como este encierro._

La Bestia se detuvo en medio del sendero de tierra, y se dio media vuelta, para mirar de frente a la aldea de Wan. En sus ojos apareció un extraño brillo, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su hocico, a sabiendas de que todo eso era suyo.

_Oh, mi dulce Wan. Hasta el día de hoy, no había conocido tu belleza..._

Murmuró complacida La Bestia, antes de volver a su jaula.

* * *

Esta es una comedia negra, así que nada de lo que dice Inuyasha debe tomarse realmente en serio. Las oraciones en_ Italic_ son dialogos, y el resto son oraciones. Esperó que les guste ;)


End file.
